From Germany, With Love
by LumosMaximan
Summary: AU: Finn has fallen head over heels for the new foreign exchage student, Kurt Hummel. In his quest to be his love, they have to overcome squabbling Rachel's and Nationals ! Can these two cope, especially when Kurt's time in the US may be running out! Little bit of Kinn love for you all :)
1. Finn meets an Angel from Europe

He was stunning, he radiant and he has the smile that melted Finn's heart. He was the new kid; Kurt Hummel; a foreign exchange student from Germany and Finn couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He had yet to actually speak to him but he heard from his friends in the Glee club that he had moved from Germany because his father had recently passed away and went to live with some relatives in America. It had been a whole month since he had first arrived and since that day Kurt had isolated himself from everyone, talking only to teachers and when school finished, he went straight on the school bus (which was weird considering he was meant to be a Senior) to go home. But Finn desperately wanted to get to know the boy – without looking like a creeper. He had later discovered that he would actually be in his Spanish class, so this could be his turning point. But right know he was content to simply gazing towards the boy who was currently arranging some books in his locker. Finn noted on how graceful the other boy was; his slender body seemed to model perfectly between the twists and turns of McKinley and how his hair was perfectly styled that made his eyes stand out. His eyes - they were spectacular, Finn managed to seem them clearly when he 'accidently' bumped into him, he saw how they were a palette of colours from blue to green to grey that had a slight dash of amber. Finn wasn't aware but he had been staring at the other boy, who surprisingly didn't notice, for a good ten minutes now. It wasn't until he heard a shrill noise he was knocked out of his concentration. "Finn Hudson! We need to talk right now!" the banshee noise came from down the hall. Sighing, he knew who it was, Rachel Berry. He turned ever so slightly to see the smaller girl storming towards him, her arms crossed over her reindeer jumper. "I want to know why exactly you think and its okay for us to not be a couple!" she stopped in front of him, stamping her foot like a child.

Now Finn was embarrassed. Everyone in the hallway had saw Rachel charging towards him and were being nosy to find out why. He felt his cheeks going red, as he turned his head slightly; he was even more embarrassed when he saw that Kurt Hummel was actually looking over. Now was the worst time for the gorgeous boy to be acknowledging him! But, Finn did notice that the boy wasn't being rude and staring but actually giving him a sympathy look. As if he felt the embarrassment that Finn was feeling and wanted to make it better. Finn's heart jumped at that thought and simply shrugged towards Kurt, who in return gave him a small smile before turning away down the corridor. This was the first time Kurt Hummel had ever noticed him, and the shorter boy smiled at him! It made his heart soar. But he was tragically brought back down to reality when he felt a sharp slap against his shoulder. "OW! What the Hell Rachel?" he yelled at the shorter girl who was still frowning at him.

"Well if you bothered to listen to me and not stare at that freak new kid Kurt Hummel…"

"Do not call him a freak!" Finn scolded sharply to the short Jewish girl.

"Finn! Are you blind? He's wearing girl clothes, he reads Vogue, wear slightly heeled shoes definitely not designed for men and have you even heard his voice?" she pulled a mocking face as she looked down the corridor from where he was once standing. "So anyway, back to our conversation about us-"

"What us? There is no us! I'm done with you Rachel! You cheated on me and now expected me to come crawling back?" Finn yelled at her! He was sick of her bossy attitude and always trying to force Finn to do things he doesn't want to do! He can't believe he actually liked her!

"Finn we are supposed to be the Glee power-couple!"

"Says who? Who says we should be the power couple? Who says that we are supposed to have all the duets? Who says we should be together?" he questioned her. He seriously needs to know where all this information is coming from.

"Me, Finn! Me! Why can't you understand I want his?" she looked up with him as if he's supposed to melt and automatically go with her.

"Why does it always have to be about you? Have you even considered that I don't want this?"

"You're being selfish Finn!"

"No I'm being realistic!" he slammed his locker hard, it echoed down the hallway, other students giving him a shocked look, before he stormed down the hallway ignoring Rachel's shouts. Finn couldn't careless of what she thought or said. She had manipulated him, patronized him and then cheated on him! Who does that! Why does it keep happening to him? Was he really such a bad guy? He found himself in the gym locker room, getting changed, his mind was pepped up and he needed to let of some steam. He carried his duffle bag towards the gym room and pulled out the punching sack. Grabbing the nearest gloves he proceeded to hit the crap out of the weight. He was mad and definitely needed to take it out. He was so in the zone. He didn't even stop when he heard the door swing open and footsteps came closer. He expected it to b Rachel, wanting another shouting match, but he knew he wasn't the mood. "Go away Rachel!" he growled as he thumped the bag extremely hard.

"I'm not Rachel…" an angelic voice came from behind him. Finn froze immediately, stopping the bag from swinging back, he carefully turned to see the beautiful Kurt Hummel sitting delicately upon the bench in the middle of the room. Finn mentally chuckled on how much Kurt stuck out in this very masculine room. Marc Jacobs jeans and Alexander McQueen sweaters don't exactly fit with the sweaty gym interior. "I vanted to see if you vhere ok after you'll little fight with your girlfriend…" he smiled up to Finn. Finn's heart melted on how compassionate the other boy was, and he didn't even know him. He moved and sat next to Kurt.

"Actually she's not my girlfriend…she's my ex…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder, Finn liked the fabric of the fingerless gloves on his skin, and he tried hard to suppress the shiver. Finn chuckled and looked at the sweet boy.

"Thank but I'm cool. I'm over her, she just hasn't go over me…still desperately trying to get back with me…but honestly…I don't really want to…" he smiled as Kurt unknowingly slide closer to Finn. He didn't know why he was telling Kurt this, and he bet Kurt didn't actually care but it was nice to talk to someone, and it was nice to have that feeling around Kurt. Kurt smiled at Finn, that same sweet smile as he did in the corridor.

"She must been quite ridiculous to have lost someone sweet as you…" he smiled but then looked a little withdrawn, "I'm sorry, I mean not to insult her" Kurt winced at his struggling English but Finn perfectly understood.

"Hey it's cool, I think of her less of a friend and more of a teammate now…" he smiled, but Kurt looked quite confused.

"Teammate? She play football?" Kurt looked startled on how that freakishly small and loudmouth girl could have possibly made it on the football team. Knowledge sunk in and Finn let out a small laugh.

"Oh no, she is glee club with me…"

"Glee…Club?" words sounding unfamiliar to his tongue.

"Yeah, glee club…erm…a group and we sing" he gestured himself to be singing, but this confused Kurt a bit more. So Finn spontaneously burst he first few lyrics of 'Don't Stop Believing' and motion his arms as a group. Kurt smiled and gave small applause for his singing.

"Glee club is a school choir…yes?" Kurt smiled, a lovingly huge smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah a show choir…Hey!" he startled Kurt as he suddenly stood up, almost knocking him of the bench, "You should totally audition!" Finn beamed with his sudden idea. He didn't know if Kurt could sing, but if he spoke like an angel, he must certainly sing like one!

Kurt looked at the taller boy as if he was mad, "You vant me to sing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, thinking if this tall boy in front of him was being serious.

"You should totally join; we need more recruits to get to Regionals since Lauren left…so…please Kurt?" Finn held tightly on the smaller boys hand, giving him that cute puppy look that always seemed to work on his Mom. Kurt looked deep in Finn's eyes and sighed. Looking up he smiled at the taller boy.

"Fine, if vant me to sing and join you're singing group, then yes I vill audition." Finn suddenly pulled Kurt into a hug; the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and giggled.

"You're not gonna regret this Kurt, we're gonna get you in the New Directions" Finn smiled like a mad man!


	2. Hummel in the Club and Berry's Burst

The bell rang for the final time as students filed out of the classrooms and out of the building to go home to either get homework done or simply hang out with friends. Finn however was waiting patiently next to Kurt locker, hoping the other boy hadn't flaked on him and already gone home. Finn kept looking at his watch since the bell went out, he now looked at it for the fifth time, and it was only 3:25pm. He sighed, getting agitated and feeling kind of stupid. He hit his head against the hard locker metal several times trying to stop being stupid. "You know, if you keep doing that you're going to end up vith a terrible headache…" the angelic voice joked. Finn opened his eyes and saw Kurt smiling at him. The other boy hadn't ditched him. Finn smiled to Kurt, and as Kurt gestured his hand for Finn to move. Finn stumbled to the side, being the lanky giant he is, as Kurt swiftly spun his combination into the locker and it swung open. Finn, charming as he was, held open his messenger bag as Kurt gave him a grateful smile, and piled his books inside.

They talked as they made their way through the empty corridors towards the choir room. Music was already coming from inside. Finn looked down at Kurt who didn't seem that nervous, however he did look up to Finn with his delicate eyes, "Vill you give me a moment to call my Uncle, to inform him that I vill be remaining at school?" Finn nodded before going inside to brief the group. But instantly regretted his decision as Rachel looked as if she wanted to continue their argument from earlier. He saw Mr Schue flipping through some sheet music, before looking up to smile at Finn, ushering him over to the piano. Finn mentally smiled as it meant he didn't need to be near Rachel. "Hey, Finn I found this great duet for you are Rachel to sing at Regionals-"

"No thanks Mr Schue, but there is something else I wanna talk to you about…" he looked down to the choir master. Mr Schue looked shocked since Finn turned down yet another duet.

"Sure Finn, what's up?"

"Well," as he turned to face the rest of the group, gaining their attention. "I've found someone who wants to audition for Glee club so we could have enough to compete at Regionals!" everyone cheered as someone willingly wanted to be part of their little group.

"Who it be, white boy?" Mercedes called from the back row, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"It that new kid from Germany, Kurt Hummel…"he smiled. More cheers, having a foreign exchange student could totally boost their chances at winning. But of course Rachel had to spoil everything.

"Mr Schue, if I may-"

"No-one cares Dwarf!" Santana sneered from across the room, provoking some laughter, even from Finn. She simply frowned before storming to the centre of the room.

"I think its best beforehand to not let this boy audition. I mean, he's from another country so, naturally it would be hard for him to pronounce some of the songs or attempt our dance moves. So we should turn him down so he doesn't embarrass himself. They don't even have Glee Clubs in Europe! So it's best we say no. Don't you think Finn?" she looked at him with that 'Agree with me' look.

"What the hell, Rachel? You can't just do that!" Finn called her out. "Look he's just outside, so can he audition?" he looked at the group who continued to cheer, beckoning him to do so. Rachel just huffed and strode back to her set. Finn smiled as he jogs back towards the door. But when he looked out, he saw that Kurt was gone. He stepped out to look down the hallway, both ways, but nothing. He sighed; Kurt had indeed got nervous and flaked. He solemnly turned and went back in.

"Yo, dude where's this Hummel kid at?" Puck called to him, noticing his sadness.

"Oh, he's gone…" he moved to sit back at his seat. Rachel smugly stood up next to Mr Schue and continues her banter.

"As I said before, it wold have been highly inappropriate to-"

"I'm sorry I'm late…" they all looked towards the door, and Finn broke into an amazing smile. It was Kurt. "I left mobile in locker, so I had to retrieve it to call Uncle" he smiled as he walked in to place his bag next to Finn, taking out some sheet music.

"I thought you left…" Finn openly whispered.

"Nein…" Kurt smiled before walking, with a sway, towards Mr Schue. "Hullo, I am Kurt Hummel, I like to audition for show choir" he smiled, handing his sheet music to Brad. Mr Schue looked slightly startled.

"Erm…sure Kurt, the floor's all yours…" moved to sit with the rest of the students as Kurt took centre stage as the opening bars played on the piano.

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_Bring me down!_  
_Ohh, ohhh, ohhhh!"_

Everyone gaped in complete shock and wonder, silently staring at the boy, who seemed quite intimidated by their lack of response. Finn instantly began clapping as the rest enthusiastically joined in, all but Rachel who was still brooding. Mr Schue stood still clapping. "Kurt…Wow…that was outstanding! You really hit that high note!" he beamed at the boy who simply flipped the hair from his brow, back into place with the rest. Mr Schue turned to the rest. "So, guys?"

"You're in!" they all cheered at the same time, clapping and coming up to greet the German boy.

"So, Kurt…Welcome to the New Directions!" everyone cheered, greeting their new member, they were also pepped up on how with his singing they will win this!

**AN: It's true, there are no longer any Glee Clubs in Europe! They were a popular thing in the 18th century but no there are hardly any, more church or gospel choirs. Bit of History for ya :)**


	3. Slowly Getting Closer Now

"But Mr Schue that's unfair!" Rachel once again spoilt the moment. Everyone stopped to glare at the girl whilst Kurt looked slightly confused. "He's going to steal all of my solos, and we all know I'm the talented one, besides he's German, he wouldn't be able to say half of the words!" she marched up close to Kurt, getting into his face. Finn was prepared to pull her away, not liking what she is doing, but Kurt already had it covered. He was not intimidated by this girl, and he kept a calm profile.

"You must be Rachel, same girl who has the silly voice and very pushy attitude. So, believe it or not Ms. Berry, the vorld does not revolve around you; so if someone has a talent similar or better than yours, you should act like a complete Miststück about it!" Kurt glared her into the ground as she huffed away and out the door.

"Dude! You've been here only five minutes and you've already bad mouthed Berry! Nice!" Puck, at least that's what Kurt believed her was called, patted the back of his shoulder, however he did it with such force that Kurt almost went flying.

Kurt moved away from the extremely excitable group and put his sheet music back in his bag. He suddenly had two strong arms wrapped around him from behind, "Kurt that was awesome! I knew you could sing!" Finn chuckled in Kurt's ear; Kurt grinned and turned in Finn's arms to wrap his around the taller boy's waist.

"I hope I don't let you down, Finn" the smaller boy muttered, Finn simply held him tighter.

"You won't even let me down, Kurt!" Finn mumbled into his perfectly quaffed hair. Finn didn't even care if someone commented on this, he liked holding Kurt, it felt right but yet again he didn't want to make the said boy uncomfortable. Kurt actually felt nice being in Finn's arms, he felt safe, and comfortable. Finn chucked as his fair tickled his face. "You are a great person Finn…" Kurt smiled. This made Finn's heart spin. He was glad he thought of this idea!

"Right guys!" Mr Schue voice suddenly caused them to jump apart, feeling quite embarrassed and confused of whether someone saw them. "So now we have our final twelfth member"

"Alright Hummel!" Santana called to him as he smiled.

"So, let's get onto devising our set list for the competition, now unfortunately Finn has decided to decline the offer of the duet with Rachel so we need to think of something else…"

"WHAT!" a voice screamed from the doorway. Rachel was furious! "How could you turn down to sing with me Finn? You're supposed to be my boyfriend, we are meant to sing together! We are the leaders of Glee club! We sing; they sway!" she bellowed at the boy, who was on his last nerve.

"How dare you speak to him like that?" Kurt suddenly snapped at her, she turned to glare at him.

"No-one asked you're opinion, Germy! It's between me and my boyfriend!" this was the final straw; Finn really didn't like Rachel shouting at Kurt. He stood towering over the loud mouth girl.

"I. Am. Not. You're. Boyfriend! Get that in your head Rachel! And do not speak to Kurt like that! You're just jealous he's a better singer than you and that I might want to do a duet with him rather than you! So stop acting like a spoiled brat and back off!" Finn was very angry now. Kurt quickly grabbed Finn's wrist, rubbing his thumb gently across it, trying to calm him down. And to Finn's surprise, it actually worked. He gave Kurt a small smile and judged his shoulder as thanks.

Pulling on his wrist, Kurt guided him back to his seat, still rubbing soothing circles over his wrist and hand, hoping the boy would remain calm for the rest of the lesson. "Rachel, I demand that you apologise to Kurt, Finn and to extent, the whole group! Now!" Mr. Schue scowled at her, she gaped in shock.

"How is it my fault? We are going to lose because Finn is being selfish and won't sing with me! And I care because it's my Senior Year, and if I am going to get into NYADA, I am going to sing with the strong male lead so I don't looked like a laughing stock!" she pointed furiously at Finn. Finn rolled her eyes, as did the rest of the club; it was once again the 'my future depends on it' speech that made Rachel feel superior to everyone else.

"Is she alvays like this?" Kurt whispered into Finn's ear, the delicate voice made his heat pound and his stomach do flips. He had enough self control not to shiver at his breathing of his ear. Finn simply nodded, unable to trust his voice. Kurt simply gave a tight smiled at turned back to palaver in front of him. Finn nudged him gently, "You're lucky, she has burst into her speech about Barbra Streisand and their deep spiritual connection!" he joked. He saw Kurt chuckle and smiled towards Finn. Kurt returned his nudge but remain lying against his shoulder. Finn was overjoyed. Casually he lifted his arm to balance it on the back on Kurt's chair, slowly bringing it closer to the smaller boy. It wasn't until a cough from behind him caught his attention. Turning his head slightly, he caught Santana giving him a sly look accompanied with an equally cunning smile. Feeling slightly uncomfortable from her scrutinizing look, he quick faced forward. Be looked over casually to Kurt, who was still observing the dramatic scene between Mr Schue and Rachel, and how close his arm was to be wrapped around him. Daring himself he pushed it closer, but instantly froze as Kurt twitched; position himself straighter against the chair's back. He sighed he began dropping him arm until a firm hand pushed it forward and around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was taken back of Finn wrapping his arm around him, Kurt felt happy, he smiled and snuggled into Finn's side, leaning as close as possible without being to forward. Finn wrapped his arm firmer about Kurt's upper body, pressing him closer. He smiled at Kurt who laid his head on Finn's shoulder. Carefully looking over he saw Brittany smiling, before lifting a note book with a message written in crayon: 'Dolphins need love to Finn!' Slightly confused but nodded anyway, making Brittany very happy, he turned his attention back the boy on his shoulder. Kurt sighed in content before looking up to Finn with that beautiful smile. "Hey" Finn whispered smiling at Kurt.

"Hey..." he smiled back.

"Comfortable?" Finn asked with a cheeky smile, his hand stroking Kurt's side.

"Definitely" Kurt nudged his side because of his ticklish actions, causing both boys to chuckle.

"Finn...what are you doing!" a voice screeched at him. Uh Oh!

**AN: Miststück means bitch in German, I though Kurt would be respectable not use language like that where people would understand :)**


End file.
